


Мы храним мир

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Major Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Джонатан не знал, кто это был и откуда он появился, но факт был фактом: в его спальне внезапно появился высокий мужчина в летах. Абсолютно спокойно осмотрев незнакомую местность пристальным взором голубых глаз, он тряхнул рыжими волосами и обернулся к застывшему возле кровати юноше.— Рад тебя видеть, молодой человек, — сказал он вместо приветствия.
Kudos: 2





	Мы храним мир

Джонатан не знал, кто это был и откуда он появился, но факт был фактом: в его спальне внезапно появился высокий мужчина в летах. Абсолютно спокойно осмотрев незнакомую местность пристальным взором голубых глаз, он тряхнул рыжими волосами и обернулся к застывшему возле кровати юноше.  
— Рад тебя видеть, молодой человек, — сказал он вместо приветствия.  
Джонатан вздрогнув, услышав сиплый, но всё равно приятный голос, и тут же понял, что всё это время стоял с открытым ртом. Поскорее захлопнув его, он облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы и прошептал:  
— Кто вы?  
Мужчина приподнял брови. Потом, очевидно, подумав о чём-то, чуть склонил голову и мягко произнёс:  
— Я Бестиарий.  
— Кто?! — Джонни знал лишь один бестиарий, но это была энциклопедия. Может, этот незнакомец — привидение, и в его времена данное слово имело совсем другое значение?  
— Так зовут меня мои товарищи. Я охотник. Я тот, кто мирит.  
— Мирит кого? — Джонатан твёрдо уверился, что перед ним призрак. Правда, слишком уж материальный, но это уже мелочи.  
— Людей и монстров. Я помогаю и тем, и другим в зависимости от случая. — Бестиарий подошёл ближе так незаметно, что юноша вздрогнул. — Я давно наблюдаю за тобой, дорогой Джонатан.  
— П-правда? — пролепетал тот. Он жил в мире монстров около полугода, знал многих не то что по именам — по дружеским прозвищам. Он научился находить общий язык с пираньями в озере, неконтролируемыми щенками Вольфыча и даже с сердитым Дракулой. Он мог вполне спокойно глядеть на перевоплощение оборотня или кровавый пир вендиго. Но он никогда не видел таких призраков, и неизвестность пугала его. Незаметно (как ему казалось) скосив взгляд в сторону рюкзака, в котором был перочинный серебряный ножик — подарок, как ни странно, тестя, — Джонатан подумал, что если Бестиарий нападёт, он изловчится и ударит его оружием.  
Охотник недоуменно вздёрнул брови и проследил за направлением его взгляда. На его губах тут же расцвела понимающая улыбка.  
— Я не причиню тебе вреда, малыш, — гулко засмеялся он и поманил Джонни пальцем. — Ни тебе, ни твоим друзьям и родственникам. Хоть я и охотник, но охотник честный: я трогаю лишь тех, кто трогает окружающих. Причём, убиваю я лишь в редких случаях — когда ничего уже изменить невозможно.  
Слушая его удивительный голос, Джонатан и не заметил, как вместе с охотником оказался в спальне Дракулы. Дёрнувшись от испуга, он попятился к двери. Бестиарий остался на месте, задумчиво глядя на безмятежно спящего вампира.  
— А ведь я помню его, — внезапно сказал он, и Джонатан снова дёрнулся от его громких слов. — Да не бойся ты — он нас не услышит, — поспешил успокоить его Бестиарий и продолжил: — Да, как пить дать, помню. Он был одним из моих заказов.  
— Когда это было?  
— Давно. Лет сто с хвостиком прошло. У него тогда его с парой что-то случилось, и злой вампир принялся убивать всех, кто причастен к этому.  
— И ты его остановил? — недоверчиво уточнил Джонатан.  
— Нет. Не сразу. Пока он мстил заслуженно, я не вмешивался. Люди сами знали, на что идут, нападая на его семью и лишая жизни вампиршу. Но вот когда граф стал простой машиной убийства, когда жажда крови возобладала над разумом, я вмешался. Как вижу, он усвоил урок.  
— Он хороший монстр, — почти с вызовом добавил Джонатан, и охотник кивнул.  
— Я и не спорю. А ты хороший человек. Надеюсь, ты тоже будешь следить за ним.  
— Постой. Что?  
Губы Бестиария подозрительно дрогнули.  
— Как я был рад встретиться с тобою, потомок…  
Дракула завозился во сне, и Джонатан отвлёкся на него. Когда же юноша снова перевёл взгляд на Бестиария, его уже нигде не было.


End file.
